Amor Prohibido
by Princess Anlu
Summary: Bueno... solo otra historia de amor xD... en fin, lean...
1. Chapter 1

Las puertas de una gran mansión en medio de una poblada aldea, eran abiertas para recivir a los invitados que se disponian a entrar.

Las puertas de una gran mansión en medio de una poblada aldea, eran abiertas para recibir a los invitados que se disponían a entran, montados en una carreta tirada por dos caballos, los dos hombre que iban adentro, parecían no pertenecer a aquel lujoso hogar, seguramente, serian los nuevos lacayos del dueños…

-Lucy… Lucy! –se escucho la potente voz de un hombre de pelo castaño, con alguno que otro cabello blanco, victima de los años, vestía un elegante traje color azul oscuro- Lucy, hija… -seguía llamando a la niña.

-Si padre?- se hizo presente una pequeña de mas menos 7 años, su pelo era tan rojo como el fuego y sus ojos marrones hacían diseño con este, vestía un lindo vestido, variando en distintos tonos de rojos y blanco.

-Ven hijita… -guió a su hija hasta delante de el y tomo uno de sus hombros con su mano- te presento a Sagato y su hijo Latis… ellos trabajaran desde hoy en la crianza de los caballos –dio la información a su hija.

Lo que la pequeña niña podría apreciar, era la imagen de un hombre bastante alto, su cabello era negro y largo, tomado en una coleta y ojos violeta intenso, a su lado, un niño de unos 9 años, bastante parecido al primero, solamente que este traía el cabello corto.

-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Lucy- la niña hizo una reverencia, bastante educada por lo demás y tomo lugar a un lado de su padre.

-El gusto es mío, pequeña –dijo el hombre, igualmente asiendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente –dijo el pequeño, tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja y besándola-

-Bueno… ya es muy tarde… lo mejor será que comiencen mañana con lo que le corresponde… vengan –tanto padre como hijo, hicieron caso y caminaron detrás de el- sus habitaciones están por allá, en un momento se les avisará para que bajen a cenar-

-Muchas gracias Señor Satoru, ahora si me lo permite, pasaremos a acomodar nuestras cosas- dijo el hombre de pelo largo, para entrar en la habitación con la comprensión de su ahora jefe-

-y Lucy… que piensas?- pregunto al notar que su hija mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación.

-He? No… nada… solo pensaba en lo bueno que eres, papi- dijo la pequeña estirando sus brazos para ser cogida por los de su padre- me gustaría que mami estuviera aquí… para que viera que tan bueno es tu corazoncito papi- dijo ella abrazando al hombre.

-si… a mi también me gustaría que estuviera, para que viera que tan linda y dulce es nuestra pequeña hijita –dijo besando una de las mejillas de la niña.

-jijiji…- sonrió apenada la niña por el comentario de su querido padre.

-bien pequeña… lo mejor será ir a arreglarnos para la cena –bajo de sus brazos a Lucy y le dio la mano para comenzar a caminar-

Luego de un rato, todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, a punto de comenzar a cenar…

"tilín, tilín, tilín…" se escucho una pequeña campana, desde la mano del Señor de la casa.

-Quiero hacer un brindis… por las dos nuevas personas que están en este hogar, por lo bien que hemos estado, por mi queridísima hija… y por el aniversario de mi querida esposa…- el brindis se hizo presente, acompañado del típico "salud!".

La noche paso sin mayor contratiempo, llegando así el día siguiente…

-Entonces, no sabes cabalgar pequeña?- pregunto Sagato a la pequeña pelirroja.

-No… me da un poco de miedo…

-ya veo…- el hombre dirigió su mirada al padre de la niña- si me lo permite, señor… yo puedo enseñar a cabalgar a su hija…

-Lucy… te gustaría?- pregunto para tener la comprensión de la niña antes de dar alguna respuesta.

-si papi… pero me da miedo…- dijo ella con un puchero.

-si les tienes miedo a los caballos… mas te costara domarlos… -dijo el niño que se mantenía tras su padre- mi papa y yo te podemos enseñar… pero si les tienes miedo, no podemos hacer nada… además… puedes empezar con caballos pequeños…

-pero… no les duele?- pregunto inocente.

El niño sonrió al notar aquella expresión por parte de la niña –claro que no… si les doliera, yo no lo aria-

-pero… como sabes tu que no les duele?- pregunto aun mas inocente

-pues… por que ya casi logro entender su idioma –bromeo el niño.

-ya veo… esta bien! –dijo feliz- vamos a aprender a andar en caballito! –concluyo ella enérgicamente, deteniéndose cuando recordó que aun no tenia la respuesta de su padre- puedo papi?

-por supuesto princesa… cualquier cosa que sea sana y que te haga feliz –le sonrió-

-Gracias!- corrió a abrazarlo.

En seguida, Sagato, Latis y Lucy se dirigían al establo…

-y dime… tienes mas amiguitos?- pregunto el hombre pelinegro.

-eh? Si… los puedo llamar para que vengan a aprender conmigo?- pregunto con esos ojitos que nadie se resiste.

-por supuesto, pequeña…- dijo el hombre- Latis, ve, acompaña a la niña a buscar a sus amigos, si?-

-esta bien…- dijo resignado el niño.

-bien! Corre, Latis!- comenzó a correr, seguida por el niño que iba en su compañía.

-Lucy… Lucy! Espera!- el pequeño se preocupo, al ver que se aproximaba a un rió- Lucy!

-no te preocupes… he pasado esto miles de veces…- dijo saltando sobre un tronco que hacia de puente- ven!- grito la niña ya al otro lado de este, pasando sin ninguna dificultad.

-esta bien…- el joven paso, al igual que la niña, sin dificultad.

-mira… aquí estamos en casa de Paris…- la niña se acerco a la puerta y llamo a su amigo- Paris!- a lo que respondió una señora de ojos color miel- si? Oh! Lucy, eres tu… en seguida llamo a Paris, si?- dijo dulcemente.

-Esta bien, gracias- le sonrió.

En un rato, salio un niño de unos 8 años, de cabello verde y atado en una coleta, ojos color miel y dos extrañas cicatrices en su rostro.

-hola, Lucy!- dijo el niño corriendo a donde se encontraba su amiga- quien es el? –pregunto curioso.

-Se llama Latis- respondió la pelirroja.

-ya veo… hola, Latis!- saludo el niño.

-hola…- respondió al saludo.

-y ahora… a casa de Ráfaga y Anais!- se dispuso a caminar la niña, seguida por los otros dos niños.

-aquí viven Anais y Ráfaga… ellos son hermanos- la niña, junto a Paris, comenzaron a llamar a ambos chicos, luego de un rato, salieron- hola Anais y Ráfaga…

-Hola Lucy, Paris y…- respondió la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, quien aparentaba unos 7 años.

-Latis…- respondió el niño.

-Latis- concluyo el saludo la rubia, tras ella, otro niño rubio de ojos azules se dispuso a saludar. Este aparentaba unos 10 años.

-y solo falta Ascoth…- la pelirroja, al igual que la vez pasada, comenzó a caminar.

Luego de un rato…

-Ascoth!- llamaron todos, a lo que el niño respondió. Los saludos se volvieron a repetir, luego de un rato, volvieron a casa de Lucy.

-Bien… el que no sepa nada de caballos, que levante la mano- dijo Sagato a los niños, todos, menos Latis, levantaron la mano- cielos… bueno… quien le teme a los caballos?-

-yo…- se escucho la voz de la pelirroja.

-alguien mas?- pregunto tomando atención- no? Bueno… miren, yo les voy a enseñar con los caballos grandes… Latis, enséñale a Lucy con alguno de los caballos jóvenes si?

-bien…- el niño se levanto- ven… vamos a buscar uno que te guste…- dijo entrando al establo- y…? cual te gusta?-

-m… este…- dijo mirando un lindo caballito blanco –es muy lindo-

-esta bien…- el niño saco al animal de su corral y le puso la silla de montar- bien… mira, debes subirte a el, necesitas ayuda?-

-espera…- dijo tratando de montar sola, lo cual resulto en una caída, con la niña en el suelo y comenzando a llorar- mmm…- mantenía las lagrimas la pequeña.

-"rayos…" no llores, si? No llores…- el niño abrazo a la niña para que no llorara- ya estas mejor?-

-si…- dijo aun con los ojos llorosos.

-bueno… yo te ayudo, si? Aun que… mejor me subo contigo…- dijo tomando a la niña para que pudiera subir, luego de esto, subió el- bien… arre!

-ay… esta… corriendo!!- grito muy asustada.

-Lucy… no te pongas tensa… relájate para poder ir a los movimientos del caballo-

-y si me caigo?-

-no lo aras… yo no permitiría que te cayeras… por algo te estoy enseñando…- dijo dulcemente el niño, mientras la pequeña se extrañaba, pues de las horas que había estado con el, demostraba ser un niño bastante frió y calculador.

-esta bien…- hizo caso la niña- es cierto! Ahora es más fácil…-

-lo vez? Quieres intentarlo sola?-

-no! Que miedo…-

-esta bien… una vuelta mas y tu lo haces sola, si? Claro que no vas a cabalgar… yo guiare al caballo para que solo camine, si?-

-bien…-

-ahora, pararemos- el niño comenzó a tratar de parar al caballo, pero no le funcionó- que rayos…- volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo, no paso nada- cielos…

-que pasa?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-este… el caballo no nos quiere parar…- dijo nervioso, pues nunca le había pasado eso.

-que?...- la niña volvió a asustarse- ay! Para…– dijo mientras comenzaba a sollozar, a lo que el caballo hizo caso.

-como?- se preguntaba mentalmente el niño, pues "para" no era la forma que el conocía para hacer que se detuviera- bueno… ahora, tu sola…- el niño bajo y tomo las riendas del caballo para guiarlo, desde un principio, todo iba bien, pero pronto, el animal comenzó a correr- rayos! –grito el niño al ver esto.

-Latis!- la niña mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el caballo aumentaba velocidad, aun que no estaba tan asustada como debería, algo le decía que todo estaba bien, así que, luego de un rato, abrió sus ojos al sentir como se había detenido el animal, hallándose en un prado lleno de flores –woo…- dijo al ver el hermoso paisaje a donde la había traído el cuadrúpedo- me querías traer aquí?- pregunto mirando al caballo, quien se había echado para que la niña pudiera bajar, a lo que el animal respondió con el sonido típico de los caballos.

Allí permanecieron un buen rato, mientras la niña jugaba, el caballo dormía…

-Nikona…- dijo dirigiéndose al animal- ese será tu nombre, Nikona… -le sonrió.

Mientras tanto, en el establo, todos estaban ya bastante nerviosos por la niña…

-como pudiste, Latis! Sabes que ella no tenia experiencia con caballos… y se te ocurrió dejarla sola montada en uno! –reprendía el padre a su hijo.

-pero… el caballo partió solo… yo le tenia por las riendas… pero comenzó a correr… -se defendía el pequeño con algunas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojitos violeta –yo… yo… -justo en ese momento, ve como la pelirroja venia llegando con el hermoso caballo blanco- pero… que?... Lucy! –dijo al notar que cabalgaba sin problemas en sima del animal.

-hola!- dijo ella al notar que todos estaban reunidos.

-Lucy… donde estabas?- pregunto el hombre de la coleta negra.

-yo? En un prado… allí me llevo Nikona… -dijo refiriéndose al caballo.

-Nikona? –se preguntaron todos…

Aun que estaban bastante preocupados por la niña, pronto esa sensación se convirtió en risas, todos ya sabían, por lo menos, subirse a los caballos y andar despacio con ellos, a excepción de Lucy, quien ya sabia cabalgar…

-Como regalo por haberle ensaño a mi hija, pequeño Latis, puedes escoger el caballo que mas te guste… -dijo el padre de la pelirroja.

-de verdad?- pregunto emocionado- puedo elegirlo ahora mismo?-

-Claro…- dijo Satoru- ve…

El niño partió en dirección al establo, acompañado de su "aprendiz".

-cual te gusta?- pregunto la niña a Latis.

-ese… -señalo un joven y hermoso corcel negro- será mi nuevo amigo…- dijo feliz.

-y como le pondrás?- pregunto ella-

-m… relámpago…- dijo el.

Llego la hora de dormir para los niños, paso la noche…

-Ven, Lucy!- grito el pequeño peliverde, quien veía en la sima de un árbol.

-Que pasa?- pregunto escalando.

-Mira… creo que aquí será un buen lugar para escribir que me gusta Anais… no crees?-

-m… puede ser…- dijo mirando una de las ramas mas altas del árbol- tienes alguna cuchilla o algo así?-

-No… pero tengo una piedra puntiaguda…- y se la entrego-

La niña comenzó a escribir algo- listo…-

El niño leyó lo que su amiga había escrito- Paris y Anais… Sociedad Anónima?-

-He? No, tonto! Se Aman- dijo notando la confusión que el niño había tenido con las letras "S/A".

-Lucy!- llamaba desde abajo el pequeño pelinegro.

-Si?- dijo mirando a su amiguito.

-Se te ve todo…-

-Latis! Tonto! No mires!- la pequeña se sonrojo, cosa que noto su amigo peliverde.

-Lucy… creo que ya se te pego lo de Ascoth…-

-He? Por que lo dices, Paris…-

-Por que estas toda roja… bueno… será mejor que bajemos…-

-Si…- dijo ella pisando una rama para poder bajar.

-Oye… cuidado!- dijo el niño de ojos violeta, preocupado por donde pisaba la niña.

-m… Latis… no crees que te estas preocupando mas de la cuenta por Lucy?- pregunto el peliverde.

-De que hablas Paris… yo solo hago lo que tengo que hacer… proteger a la hija del Señor Satoru…- dio la información.

-Latis tiene razón Paris…- dijo el padre del pelinegro que en ese momento venia llegando- pero… ese trabajo no implica jugar con la niña, ni tampoco mirarla cuando estas dándole comida a los caballos, ni cuando comes, ni tampoco escribir en el suelo su nombre, sabes?- dijo burlón.

-Que?... pero si yo no hago eso ultimo, Papa!- reclamo el niño al notar que su padre comenzaba a inventar cosas.

-Entonces, lo demás si?- dijo el de ojos color miel.

-He? Este… No!- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Cielos… Ascoth es una epidemia…- bromeo el peliverde- bueno… creo que ya tengo que irme a casa… nos vemos después chicos! Adiós! –y se fue corriendo-

-Lucy… que tal si vamos a practicar con los caballos?- dijo el pequeño que quedo con ella.

-he? Esta bien, Latis…-

-hey… Latis… no te estas olvidando de tu trabajo, verdad?- dijo el padre del niño.

-no, papa… eso hago… mi trabajo…- sonrió sarcástico.

Luego de unos momentos, ambos niños ya estaban en el establo

-hola Nikona…- el caballo simplemente refunfuño.

-por que saludas a tu aballo?- pregunto curioso.

-por que ahora es mi amigo- le sonrió, luego de esto, saco a los dos caballos y les puso la silla de montar- nos vamos?

-bien… vamos…-

Y así fueron pasando los años… el grupo de niños fue relacionando una excelente amistad, otros mas que eso…

**Hello! Aquí me tienen de nuevo, he? xD... vuelvo con otra historia... que la verdad hace muuuuucho que la vengo escribiendo... bueno. Aquí opinen ustedes, si? Jiji**

**Entonces nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... que por cierto, ya lo tengo escrito xD..**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

La risa de una muchacha se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero con gran intensidad…

-Basta! Ya nada mas! Jajaja! Ya no mas cosquillas! Por favor! Jajaja! –suplicaba entre risas la pelirroja.

-Entones… dime donde me escondiste los cigarrillos…- decía un pelinegro que aprisionaba contra el suelo a su amiga.

-No! Jajaja- respondió mientras era victima de otra serie de cosquillas- ya! Te lo diré! Pero déjame!- dijo aun en el suelo- mira… -se paro- si me atrapas te lo digo!- dijo comenzando a correr.

-ah…- suspiro el chico en una estancia de resignación, mientras también comenzaba a correr- donde están!- trataba de alcanzarla.

-ya te lo dije! Atrápame y te lo digo…- dijo mientras era atrapada por su amigo- cielos… bueno… -dijo mientras era aprisionada nuevamente en el suelo.

-me lo dirás?-

-oblígame- dijo con una graciosa mueca, mientras miraba al chico.

- así que de nuevo quieres las cosquillas?- amenazo.

-no! Bien… mira… están en la parte donde esta la comida de los caballos-

-bien… entonces… acompáñame a buscarlos…

-lo aria, pero mi padre quiere que vaya a casa, dijo que debía decirme algo muy importante-

-si? Pues… te acompaño y luego tu me acompañas…-

-m… esta bien-

Así fueron juntos a la mansión…

-y… para que me querías, papi?- pregunto intrigada la pelirroja, pues el semblante de su padre era algo serio.

-mira hijita… -dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- tu sabes que ya no eres una niña… tienes 16 años… y… como toda mujer… debes… casarte…- dijo el hombre preocupado.

-que?... pero… yo aun no quiero casarme… ni siquiera tengo novio…- dijo ella como excusa.

-lo se… y… ese es el problema… no debes enamorarte de alguien mas… tu prometido ya esta decidido…-

-no puede ser! Pero… por que! Sabias que yo odiaba los matrimonios arreglados!- dijo indignada- yo no me casare sin amar a esa persona!-

-hija… escúchame…- dijo tomando postura sobre su hija- no te estoy preguntando… es algo que debes hacer… comprendes?-

-pero… por que, papi?- dijo confundida, su padre jamás la había intimidado de esa manera.

-por que si- dijo por razón- y ahora… ve a cambiarte… tu prometido llegara en 2 horas…

-si…- dijo cabizbaja y saliendo del despacho de su padre.

-perdóname… hija…- susurro su padre para que nadie escuchara.

-y? que tenia que decirte?- pregunto el pelinegro, aun que sabia de antemano lo de su amiga, pues había escuchado desde fuera la discusión (see… Latis es un copuchento ¬¬… se quedo afuera y pego la oreja a la puerta).

-lo siento… Latis… no quiero hablar de eso…- la chica se marcho a su habitación.

-Lucy…- dijo mientras miraba como su amiga corría.

Luego de un rato, la chica ya estaba lista y el joven, quien seria su esposo, ya estaba allí…

-Buenas tardes…- dijo la pelirroja, como era de costumbre, con una elegante reverencia.

-Buenas tardes- saludo un conde, quien aparentaba altos años.

-Buenas tardes hermosa dama…- saludo un albino a la chica.

-Lucy…- hablo su padre- el es… Eagle… tu prometido…-

La chica solo atino a mirarlo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Padre… no me siento muy bien…- dijo ella.

-cielos… estas enferma?- pregunto su prometido –si quieres te ayudo hasta tu habitación.

-muchas gracias… pero mejor le digo a mi servidor…- dijo mientras miraba a su padre –padre… puedes llamar a Latis?-

-"llamo servidor a Latis?" si hija…- el hombre saco una campanilla de su bolsillo y comenzó a hacerla sonar, al instante llegaron 3 mujeres- llamen al servidor Latis, por favor…

-En seguida- dijo una de las mucamas.

-y entonces… Lucy… que te gusta hacer?- pregunto Eagle a la pelirroja.

-Cabalgar…- respondió cortante.

-ya veo… y alguna otra cosa… como alguna manualidad… algo?- volvió a preguntar otra cosa.

-m… algo así… me gusta hacerle casas a los pajaritos…- dijo ella, mientras que al chico le resbalaba una gotita, pues la impresión que ella daba, era de una chica bastante femenina.

-a… que bien…- agrego el chico.

-me llamaba, señor?- llego Latis es ese momento.

-si… Latis… podrías llevar a Lucy a su habitación? No se siente bien…- dijo el padre de la chica.

-Entonces… el es tu servidor?- dijo el albino.

-servidor?- se pregunto el pelinegro y decidido a responder que no, pero fue detenido por las palabras de la chica.

-si… el es…- dijo mientras se dirigía al de ojos violeta- Latis… llevame a mi habitación…

-si… señorita…- dijo confundido.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica.

-por que me llamaste servidor?- pregunto mientras ayudaba a la joven a tomar asiento en su cama.

-Latis… discúlpame… si?- dijo suplicante mientras miraba al chico.

-esta bien… pero por que lo hiciste?-

-para que ese joven no dijera nada… después de todo… el es… es…

-tu prometido…- termino la oración Latis- desde ahora… ese hijo de conde, es tu prometido…-

-si…- dijo en un bajón de humor –supongo que tendré que hacer el esfuerzo… y tratar de enamorarme de el… no?-

-m…- dijo por respuesta el chico.

-Latis… necesito algo…-

-que cosa?-

-Que… ya no nos veamos como amigos… necesito alejarme de ti… por favor…- dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se volvían llorosos.

-por que?- pregunto preocupado.

-por que… si estas cerca de mi… nunca me podré enamorar de ese chico…-

-pero… que tiene que ver nuestra amistad en ello?-

-que mientras tu… estés conmigo… es obvio que estaré mas pendiente de ti… que de el… y eso no puede ser así…- dijo aun con los ojos vidriosos.

-comprendo…- dijo serio- entonces… desde ahora… solo seré tu servidor…- dijo seco a la chica, mientras tomaba postura de lo que ahora seria para la chica.

-Latis… yo no quise decir eso… es que…-

-desea algo señorita?- le interrumpió.

-Latis… por favor… odio que hables tan frió… y eso lo sabes…por favor… no me hagas esto…-

-hago lo que usted me pidió… y si no solicita algo… yo me retiro- comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Latis…-

-no desea nada?- volvió a preguntar.

-Latis… no hagas esto…-

-Señorita… debo marcharme… si es que no desea nada… me voy…-

-pero, Latis! No vez que estoy muy mal… por favor… eres mi amigo…-

-corrección… servidor… soy su servidor, a su orden…- dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta -…aun que me duela… solo debo ser tu servidor… mi vida…- susurro esto.

La chica se mantenía dentro de la habitación, mientras era victima de una serie de sentimientos que la atacaban.

-perdí mi libertad de amar a quien quiero… perdí a mi mejor amigo… al amor de mi vida… y perdí mi felicidad…- decía recostada en su cama, mientras mojaba la almohada con las lagrimas que corrían desde sus ojos.

-discúlpeme… señorita…- entro una de las mucamas –se encuentra bien? Por que llora tanto?-

-Marina…- dijo ella, refiriéndose a la chica- … cielos… no te preocupes…- dijo secando esas lagrimas.

-señorita… no deje de llorar si es que lo necesita… debe desahogarse…- consolaba a la chica, mientras le miraba con una tierna mirada.

-muchas gracias… pero por favor… llámame por mi nombre, si?-

-como? Pero si…-

-por favor… solo dime Lucy…-

-esta bien…

-Marina… te pido un favor… me puedes… dejar un momento a solas…- dijo triste.

-m… esta bien seño… Lucy…- la chica se marcho.

-cielos… que triste es esto…- dijo mientras miraba al cielo- en fin… voy abajo… -la chica salio de su habitación y fue a la sala principal- padre… si me lo permites… desearía pasar un tiempo a solas con Eagle…-

-como? Esta bien… Eagle?- pidió la opinión del joven, quien le asistió.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a las afueras de la mansión.

-y entonces… que edad tienes?- pregunto la chica.

-21…- le respondió.

-21?- dijo ella, no se imaginaba que un joven tan maduro fuera tan joven.

-si… por que lo preguntas? No me digas que te importa la diferencia de edad-

-no… es eso… es que eres bastante maduro para tu edad… o por lo menos, eso es lo que he podido apreciar-

-mm… todos dicen eso… pero en fin, hablemos de ti… así que tienes 16, no?-

-si…-

-dime algo, Lucy… tu servidor… es mas que eso, no?- pregunto curioso.

-que? No… por que lo dices?- dijo algo nerviosa, pues eso era cierto.

-veras… trataste a ese chico con una indiferencia un tanto extraña… además… antes de que tu bajaras, el chico paso junto a mi y quiso intimidarme o algo así…-

-como? Pero por que lo haría?-

-ah… me sorprende un poco tu ingenuidad… pero así eres mas agradable…- le sonrió- tu servidor, te encela, sabes?-

-bueno… la verdad… es que ese chico… era mi mejor amigo… y…-

-era? Por que ya no?-

-tuvimos una discusión… le pedí que dejáramos de vernos un tiempo… por que si lo hacíamos… yo me confundiría aun mas… con esto del noviazgo… con el… mirándome… no se… cielos… discúlpame, no debería estar diciéndote esto…-

-m… descuida… es bueno tener comunicación de ahora en adelante…- cambio el tema, notando que la expresión de la chica comenzaba a decaer.

-oye… eres un muy buen observador…-

-es que… me gusta mucho investigar cosas, no se, los casos de detectives y todo eso… es mas, estoy escribiendo una historia que trata sobre el secuestro de una niña…-

-si? Que bien, y como termina la historia?-

-aun no lo se… la inspiración no me ha llegado…- bromeo.

-ya veo…- dijo ella.

-dime una cosa… como estas con esto del matrimonio?- mostraba un semblante preocupado.

-pues… la verdad, no me alegran mucho los arreglo así…- dijo ella sincera.

-ya veo… a mi también me desagradan… pero creeme, cuando te vi… mi matrimonio comenzó a gustarme mucho… nunca pensé que me tocaría una niña tan linda como tu-

-mu… muchas gracias…- dijo sonrojada.

-jaja… no tienes por que apenarte, es la verdad-

-bueno… jaja…- dijo aun apenada.

-oye… de verdad… eres muy bella y…- dijo acercándose a ella tanto que la chica podía sentir su aliento.

-hey! No!- dijo corriendo al chico con un pequeño empujón.

-cielos… pero que tiene de malo? Nos vamos a casar…- dijo volviendo a intentarlo.

-m… esta bien…- la chica mantenía los ojos apretador y cerrados, como para no sentir tanto aquel beso- "bueno… después de todo… debo comenzar a sentir cosas por el… aun que me gustaría que mi primer beso hubiese sido con…"-

-señorita…!- llamo un pelinegro a Lucy, quien se dirigía a ella.

-Latis… que sucede?- pregunto nerviosa, aun que no alcanzo a besarse con el albino, el hecho de que su servidor la hubiese visto a punto, la ponía así.

-"genial idiota… ahora que excusa pondrás…"- pensaba mientras buscaba alguna idea –no encontré mis cigarrillos, me podría decir donde están?-

-si… como ya te dije… esta donde se mantiene la comida de los caballos- dijo ingenua, sin notar que el chico solo dio una excusa.

-disculpa…- dijo Eagle a Lucy.

-si… Latis… si necesitas otra cosa…- no alcanzo a terminar.

-no gracias… no necesito nada mas… "a excepción de que no te beses con este idiota"- su fría mirada se volvió nuevamente para intimidar al chico.

-bueno… entonces… nos retiramos…- dijo algo molesta por la forma en que le había dicho eso ultimo.

Luego de platicar un rato…

-Entonces…nunca has dado un beso?- dijo el chico a su recién prometida.

-si… es por eso que me pongo muy nerviosa…- dijo apenada.

-ya veo… pero conmigo no debes estar nerviosa… sabes?... aun que con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas… te vez muy linda… la verdad, agradezco que hallas sido tu la escogida para casarse conmigo…- el chico realmente era un conquistador nato, cada palabra, cada gesto, cada mirada, era un paso mas hasta el corazón de Lucy.

-ay… este…- la chica sentía algo que le provocaba el chico, esta vez debía dar ese beso, así que cerro sus ojos y espero a que el joven comenzara acercarse a ella, pero no fue capaz- lo siento… creo que… aun no estoy preparada… perdóname… -dijo comenzando a correr hacia su casa- "Lucy… por que te arrepentiste… desde ahora debes estar con el, aun que no sea a quien tu quieres, aun que no sea el a quien elegiste… aun que mi corazón te pida a gritos ir corriendo donde Latis…" –pensaba mientras la lagrimas comenzaban a salir, le dolía que su padre hubiera sido tan cruel al obligarla a un matrimonio arreglado, se pregunto muchas veces el por que, que había hecho ella para merecer tal castigo de su padre, comenzaba a buscar escenas donde podría haber sido una mal hija, pero no las halló, para ella, simplemente, su padre no tenia razón, así que se decidió por ir donde el se encontraba, pero fue detenida por el grito del albino.

-Lucy!- llamaba mientras corría tras la chica –donde vas…- miro sus ojos y se percato de que estaba bañada en lagrimas- Lucy… lamento no ser yo quien podrá ocupar tu corazón…- comenzó a secar las lagrimas de la chica.

-no… no te preocupes… yo soy quien cometí el error de enamorarme del hombre equivocado… pero escucha esto; estoy decidida a comenzar a quererte, debo hacerlo si no quiero seguir sufriendo…- su mirada era decisiva, su mente estaba clara en el sentido de que tendría que manejar sus sentimientos –y ahora, vamos adentro?- tomo la mano de su prometido, esa mano que tanta veces había rozado la de un chico de ojos violeta intenso, aquella mano que esperaba con ansias su correspondencia de amor…

Las semanas pasaban, y con ellas; las esperanzas…

**hi!! bueno... aki el segundo kapitulo... luego les subo el tercero... :)**

**ninfa: Muchas Gracias! ... ya vez ke este lo aktualizare muy pronto )**

**lissy yin: y muchoo mas que amigos he? xD**

**dainapotter: bueno... luego vere ke hacer kn Marina... a un que mas ke seguro se keda kn Ascot ;)... see.. me gusta relacionar mas a las familias... y bueno.. Zagato era el uniko ke podia ser papa de Latis.. asi ke.. ia me entiendes xD... i la enfermedad Ascot.. jakjakaj**


End file.
